


Just You & Me & Our Invisible String

by GleefulPoppet



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Glee - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates, Texting, Wedding, crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulPoppet/pseuds/GleefulPoppet
Summary: Darren is sitting alone at a wedding for a few quiet minutes in a daze, wondering what it means to be truly living when the answer jolts him back to reality.[Authors Update: I want to be very clear that I don't have an opinion one way or the other about CC. As a brand new fan to Glee at the time I wrote this story, it was one of the ways I dealt with all my Klaine feels. I support both D and C to live their lives as they see fit. I no longer write CC, but I love parts of these stories so I'm leaving them. This is a work of fiction/fantasy and nothing more, it is not meant to encroach on Darren or Chris’s real life.]
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss, Crisscolfer - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Just You & Me & Our Invisible String

**Author's Note:**

> The staircase in question is actually the one from the public high school where they spent their first day of shooting together (not Dalton). Also, as always, this is not meant to encroach on Darren or Chris’s real life. It’s a work of fiction pure and simple, based loosely on people that I don’t actually know, but both of whom the fandom adores. Just enjoy it as the fiction it is. {Posted earlier this year on Tumblr gleefulpoppet}
> 
> WARNING: This story addresses bearding.

He looked out from the table where he was sitting by himself (a rare moment alone during these weddings), feeling like the world had gone out of focus. People were laughing. There was the vague sweet smell from the food table–was it vanilla and cinnamon? He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He heard a song playing in the distance, but the beat wasn’t penetrating his ears, isn’t that wrong? He could usually always hear the music clearly no matter where he was. Also, the twinkling lights seemed like they were glowing in different colors. Weren’t they white before? The more he tried to focus, the hazier things got.

His mind wandered for a few more minutes before he had the startling realization that these people were living their lives, truly enjoying themselves, with few pretenses. Sure, he mused, some of them have their secrets, but for the most part, they all seem to be really living… living… living. That word echoed over and over in the fog of his mind.

How had he gotten here, to this moment? When would it ever end? This year had been one of the worst ones yet. Would he ever be free? Was he truly living?

As if to answer the question, his cell phone jolted him back to reality, vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled. Of course, it’s him, he knows, he always knows. He stealthily swiped his phone open to read the text message under the table.

C: Hello, love. I can feel you frowning all the way in CA.

D: Sort of moping, yeah. Ugh

C: Wish I could make it better for you, baby ;)

D: Oh, you could…

Chris responded with at least twenty emojis speaking a code that only he and Darren would possibly understand. Darren couldn’t help but laugh out loud, and it came straight from his belly. It felt so good. He quickly covered his mouth to stifle the rest of his laughter.

D: Oh man, it’s way too early to get me that worked up  
I still have to sing another set

C: But really, how are you?

D: Not going to lie, it’s been a rough night  
People are just out there dancing and living their life, ya know?  
And…well, don’t get me started on she who shall not be named…

Chris sat on the other end of the phone with his thumbs hovering over the keyboard. He’s run out of things to say about their situation, he ran out years ago, but he still keeps trying. He is doing his damned best to keep the love of his love afloat in this chaos of contracts, threats, and careers. But sometimes it’s hard.

Darren is out there in the world at a party with someone people think he’s married to, and Chris is at home trying to tell him via text that somehow it’s okay and everything will be alright? It’s madness. He screams to the empty room, “I’M SO SICK OF THIS AND I WANT HIM HOME!”. He takes a deep, cleansing breath and realizes that screaming at no one isn’t helping anyone. He decides to respond with something sacred to them that they never abuse or make light of.

C: Put your hand on your heart

D: K

C: Feel that? I’m sending you all the courage & strength you need through our invisible string

Darren’s breath gets caught in his chest. His heart jumped to his throat at the words. He let his head fall back, taking a deep, calming breath. His mind wandered off to the night so long ago, laying in bed with Chris after sharing an incredibly passionate night together a few months after they met. They were both emotional because they still couldn’t believe it was real. Could they really be so lucky to find their perfect someone? Chris had teared up, looked him straight in the eyes, searching for something there, and then finally started telling a story in a whispered voice that he said had come to him while they were making out earlier.

_Once upon a time, there was an invisible string floating through the ethereal universe. It had started its journey many ages ago, before finally starting its descent into our world, being called to the perfect place, the perfect time. And there, in the most unlikely of places, on a staircase on a location shoot for a television show, it tied one end of itself to my heart and then the other end to yours, never to be freed again, binding that which is forever._

_No matter what comes next, no matter what trials we will face, no matter where we roam, that string binds our hearts to each other in the deepest of love: permanent and wordless. Our souls were connected, not by destiny, but by choice because the string could only bind itself to two people willing to have their souls bound for eternity. The string is unbreakable, and we chose it as it chose us._

After Chris shared the story, he started blushing and had apologized shyly. He seemed to think maybe he had said too much, or it was too intimate, or too soon. He hated feeling that vulnerable. But all Darren remembers thinking about the story was that it was mesmerizing, had made his skin tingle, and then made him fall deeper in love with Chris in that instant than he knew possible. The depths of that man’s mind never ceased to astound him, and he was profoundly moved. He then made every effort to express that to his boyfriend and thanked him for sharing something so beautiful.

His mind flashed forward a few years later to another night they were talking about the string story, and Chris, now his husband, had added to it.

We were destined to survive all of this, and one day, my love, you will see that the experiences we’re going through will help us thrive. They will never understand us, and we don’t have to explain. Just you and me and our invisible string.

Darren slowly brought his head forward, took a deep breath, and replied back.

D: Yes, I can feel it.  
Just you and me and our invisible string.

C: Love you, D

D: Luv u too-The force is strong w/ you ;)  
I love that you know when I need you.

C: Just go sing your heart out (and stay semi-sober, please?)

D: But why would I do that, LOL?

C: Because…

And then Chris unleashed another set of emojis. This time they were wildly inappropriate, and he knew full well they would make the love of his life blush furiously and hurry back to his hotel room for their nightly FaceTime call sooner than later.

-


End file.
